


The Boys meet the Vocaloids

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Supernatural, Vocaloid
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Dominatrix, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fantastic Racism, Flirty Dean Winchester, Flirty Sam Winchester, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hunters & Hunting, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jealousy, Large Breasts, Lolita, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Robot Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sex on the Impala, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Shota, Song Lyrics, Voyeurism, vocaloid songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Sam and Dean are on the case about the Vocaloids which Sam is secretly a fan of them until Dean finds out which Sam didn't hear the end of it from his older brother... and now they are going through the Vocaloids' usual shenanigans. Along with exploring each other's sexual fantasies."So are any of them sex robots?" asked Dean smirking. The Master blushes deeply while Sam glares at Dean. "I admitted them and I did experiment with a lot of things...not going to lie" he said looking down.





	The Boys meet the Vocaloids

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SPN or the Vocaloids or any of the song lyrics I will put in the future chapters

A man is in his kitchen drinking his coffee while typing on his laptop.

 

“Master!” called out a little boy’s voice in alarm.

 

The man sighs as he walks toward the voice.

 

“Those twins better not break something again...” he muttered in frustration.

 

As he walks through the hallways, there are so many photos of him with the Vocaloids.

 

Len and Rin Kagemine runs towards the man both look very nervous.

 

“Master Hurry up!” said Rin fearfully.

 

“What’s the matter kids? I’m in a middle of writing your songs” said the Master in annoyance.

 

“Gumi needs help! Somebody broke in! Master!” said Len fearfully.

 

The master’s eyes widen and he runs faster as the twins led him.

 

“You should have told me sooner” he said as he pulls out his taser gun.

 

When they finally reach the room, the Master sees a pair of bruised handsome brothers tied up and scarves gagged their mouths and there's tuna fishes all over the floor... Gumi stands in front of them wearing nothing but her towel with crossed arms... Meiko is sitting on Dean’s chest while Luka rest her boot on Sam’s butt... all of 3 are smiling seductively yet sadistically.

 

Sam is blushing while Dean is somewhere between enjoying this and pissed off….

 

“Oh nevermind you can go back to work Master” said Len smiling dumbly which Rin slaps her brother’s head.

 

“What an idiot” said Rin.

 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” said the Master.

 

“You see, we hear Gumi screaming in her room when she just came out of the shower into it and then we see those guys run out her door and then---” Rin was interrupted by

 

“Master, Luka~, and everyone we’re home!” said a deep voice.

 

“I brought more ice cream and it’s your favorite Meiko~” said a cheerful voice.

 

Gakupo, Kaito, and Yuuma come inside with the grocery bags.

 

Kaito sees Meiko on Dean and he suddenly drops the bags he was holding, he begins to cry as he runs off.

 

“Kaito wait!” shouted Meiko chasing after him.

 

Dean looks to Sam awkwardly and Sam looks away trying not to focus on Luka's boot on his ass.

 

Gakupo’s face darkens…”Luka...who is that man?!”

 

Sam's eyes widen in fear and Dean looks at him with the same feeling as well.

 

Gakupo was about to pull out his sword when...there's a fire alarm and Miku runs out her bedroom door with smoke.

 

"MASTER WE HAVE A SITUATION!!!" said Miku fearfully and she looks at the brothers.

 

"Hey! YOU'RE THE MAN WHO STOLE MY POCKY STICKS!!!" said Miku angrily at Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about the brothers meeting the vocaloids ever since I first saw the show.
> 
> And yes there will be smut~


End file.
